


Besides You

by Drift



Series: Post-war Dratchet [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, lazy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: A soft bed, the sun shining down on him and a certain medic sleeping right beside him... What could a mech want more?





	Besides You

**Author's Note:**

> Nightshift is nearly over but I have still time for a tiny drabble…. Aaand I really start to hear my cuddly bed calling… that might reflect in this fic… I don’t care. Have fun! - written at nightshift, on phone, no beta, you know the drill my lovelies…

Cuddling closer to the warm frame besides him, Drift didn’t even care that they should be awake and on their way since over an hour. They still had another thirty minutes until someone would bother them, asking where they were… and he planned to spend every single second of that time enjoying his loves peaceful EM field, while the sun warmed their frames.

It had been such an good idea to place the bed underneath the roof window, Drift mused. Of course it had been Ratchet’s. Not that the medic would actually care where in their little flat the bed was, or if it even ws a bed he fell asleep on. The moment the medic's body touched a flat surface with the intention of sleeping, he was gone within a few seconds. 

Sometimes Drift envied that. Whenever he tried to sleep, his mind _had_ to remind him of all the awkward mishaps of his entire function. Though… it also meant that he had time to look at Ratchet, lying peacefully besides him. His Ratchet. His everything. 

And today? Today his alarm had woken him from a oh so deep and nice sleep. While Ratchet besides him was still sound asleep. It was unusual, since the medic was always the first to rise whenever they had any kind of appointment. But today, Drift mused, the medic had probably forgotten to set his alarm. And Drift simply didn’t see why he should wake the peaceful medic, knowing fully well that he would break into a hurry when he realized that they were late on the annual former-lost-light-crew meet up. 

No. he would wait and stay exactly here, where everything was warm, and good and perfect. Everything he needed to live, to be happy, was right in front of him anyways.


End file.
